Broken Man
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Awalnya Iruka hanya penasaran dengan sosok pembimbing Naruto, dan juga ia melakukannya karena pesan Naruto untuk menemani sensei-nya yang selalu tampak muram itu. Tapi mungkin, menemani Kakashi bukan lagi untuk memenuhi permintaan Naruto, namun karena Iruka ingin melakukannya.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Borken Man by Me**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saat pertama kali Iruka tahu siapa _jonin_ pembimbing Naruto, ia serta-merta menanyakan kepada _Sandaime_ _Hokage_, siapa itu Hatake Kakashi dan bagaimana kriteria penilaiannya. Sebagai guru akademi yang juga bekerja di kantor _Hokage_, Iruka sudah begitu akrab dengan sang _Sandaime_. Posisinya yang cukup dekat dengan _Sandaime_ membuatnya menerima banyak informasi. Sosok _Sandaime_ yang baik hati menjadikannya sosok ayah bagi Iruka. Bahkan, _Sandaime_ pula yang memberikan tanggung jawab padanya untuk mendidik Naruto menjadi ninja yang hebat.

Iruka tak merasa melakukan kehebatan apapun dalam mendidik Naruto. Yang ia lakukan murni karena posisinya sebagai guru akademi. Rekan-rekan sesama gurunya selalu memberikan ucapan bela sungkawa kepadanya karena ia harus mengajar Naruto. Awalnya, Iruka mengikuti semua yang dikatakan rekan-rekannya.

"Abaikan saja Naruto, semakin kau ladeni, semakin berulah pula dia."

Iruka mengikuti saran rekan-rekannya. Ia biarkan Naruto berbuat onar dan tidak menganggapnya sama sekali. Lalu ia merasa salah ketika sadar bahwa Naruto melakukan itu hanya karena ia butuh perhatian sekitarnya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Uzumaki Naruto adalah muridnya, warga Konoha juga. Setelah hari itu, Iruka sadar bahwa ia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya atau bahkan anaknya sendiri.

"Hatake Kakashi itu, _jonin_ seperti apa?"

_Sandaime_ tersenyum, ia menyerahkan buku kecil yang berisi catatan _genin_ yang pernah berada di bawah bimbingan Kakashi.

"H-ha? Ini... Tidak ada satupun _genin_ yang diluluskan olehnya?"

"Iruka, aku memilih Kakashi bukan tanpa alasan. Apapun hasil yang diberikan Kakashi nanti, entah itu gagal atau lulus, aku yakin itu adalah hasil terbaik untuk Naruto."

"Y-ya."

Dan kenyataannya, tim 7 adalah yang pertama kali lolos dalam kriteria penilaian Kakashi. Iruka sangat penasaran orang seperti apa Hatake Kakashi itu dan bagaimana cara mengajarnya. Orang-orang memang tahu siapa dia dan mereka dengan senang hati mengatakan kehebatan-kehebatannya dimana ia telah menjadi _chunin_ saat usianya masih 6 tahun, diangkat menjadi _jonin_ saat berusia 13 tahun, masuk dalam jajaran _anbu_ dan bahkan mengetuai divisi itu, dan sekarang ditarik dari _anbu_ untuk menjadi _jonin_ pembimbing.

Berulang kali Iruka sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatian Kakashi dari kejauhan. Sosok bermasker itu selalu tampak suram. Iruka tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Bahkan meski Kakashi sedang bersama Guy, Asuma, dan Kurenai, Iruka selalu melihat Kakashi tampak suram entah karena apa.

Suatu hari, sebelum Naruto berangkat untuk latihan bersama Jiraiya, Iruka sengaja mengajak Naruto untuk makan ke ramen Ichiraku dengan iming-iming mentraktirnya. Rasa penasaran Iruka tak pernah bisa ditahan. Jika ia tak bisa mendapatkan informasi dari mengamati, maka ia akan mencari informasi dari orang lain.

"_Ano_, Naruto. Kakashi-_sensei_ itu seperti apa?"

Naruto yang tengah menyeruput kuah ramen langsung berhenti. "Kenapa Iruka-_sensei_?"

"Y-yah... Hanya penasaran saja sih, jadi apa menyenangkan bersama tim mu?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_ selalu tampak muram. Dia tidak suka disentuh. Waktu dia menyerahkan surat rekomendasi ujian _chunin_ aku reflek memeluknya dan Kakashi-_sensei_ langsung melepaskanku. Tapi dia sangat mesum dan telatnya tak kira-kira."

"Muram?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kakashi-_sensei_ selalu tampak kesepian. Aku, Sakura-_chan_, dan juga Sasuke selalu sadar dengan hal itu meski kami tak pernah mengatakannya. Makanya, kami suka memperbanyak latihan bersama dan beralibi butuh bimbingan Kakashi-_sensei_. Soalnya, Kakashi-_sensei_ susah diajak kalau tidak beralasan latihan."

"Sampai seperti itu ya."

"Aku khawatir pada Kakashi-_sensei_ setelah ini. Sasuke sudah tidak ada di desa, aku juga akan pergi untuk latihan, Sakura-_chan_ katanya akan berlatih bersama Nenek Tsunade. Kakashi-_sensei_ kembali sendirian."

Iruka tersenyum haru. Murid urakan yang selalu berbuat onar ini telah berubah menjadi Naruto yang lebih dewasa. Ia bahkan mengkhawatirkan _sensei_-nya.

"Aku harus menjadi kuat supaya bisa membawa Sasuke pulang. Tim 7 akan bersama lagi seperti dulu, dan Kakashi-_sensei_ juga tidak akan kesepian."

"Berlatihlah dengan serius, Naruto."

"Tentu. Nanti kalau aku sudah lebih hebat, aku akan gantian mentraktir _sensei_. Sampai saat itu tiba, _sensei_ tunggu aku ya!" Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ah, Iruka-_sensei_?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau bisa, sesekali temanilah Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Hah?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Iruka-_sensei_! Dadah!"

Iruka menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa seseorang sepertinya menemani Hatake Kakashi. Iruka tentu saja mau dengan senang hati, tapi Kakashi mungkin tak akan sudi berdekatan dengannya.

"Haaah... Aku kenapa sih." Iruka tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini. Seluruh dokumen yang harus ia bereskan di kantor _Hokage_ sudah ia tangani semuanya. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan hanya berjalan-jalan di desa tanpa tentu arah.

Kaki Iruka melangkah menuju ke pemakamam Konoha. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa ia memutuskan untum berhenti di area ini. Pertama, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat senggang, dan kedua ia merasa mungkin perlu mengunjungi orangtuanya. Sebegitu sibuknya ia dengan pekerjaan sampai lupa mengunjungi makam orang tuanya.

Iruka tidak membawa bunga. Ia berpikir seharusnya mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka dulu sebelum kemari, tetapi sudah terlanjur.

Makam kedua orangtua Iruka ada pada batu besar yang ditulis oleh nama-nama _shinobi_ yang gugur karena misi atau perang. Batu besar itu ada di ujung makam, agak jauh dari makam-makam yang lain.

"Eh?"

Iruka berhenti melangkah. Sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan batu besar itu sebelum dirinya. Sosok jangkung dengan surai perak dan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Iruka tidak jadi melangkah dan hanya diam menatap sosok itu dalam diam.

"Kakashi-_san_." gumamnya pelan. Iruka tak juga beranjak pergi, bahkan meski keduanya telah berdiri lama di area yang sama.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Kau ingin mengunjungi Orangtuamu bukan?"

Iruka terlonjak. "A-ah, maafkan aku Kakashi-_san_."

"Apa Naruto sudah berangkat?"

Iruka mendekat. "Ya. Dia baru saja berangkat."

"Ku rasa desa akan lebih tenang dalam beberapa waktu. Sakura juga sudah bersama Tsunade-_sama_ bukan?"

"Hm. Jadi, apa yang akan Kakashi-_san_ lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kembali ke _anbu_ tentu saja, memangnya apalagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh ku?"

"_Anbu_, kah?"

"Apa?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau sejak tadi memperhatikanku, tidak mungkin kau rela berdiri lama hanya untuk menungguku selesai. Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Kau terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah."

"Hmmp."

Hening.

"Kakashi-_san_, apa kau selalu memakai masker sejak kecil?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau juga penyendiri seperti sekarang?"

Kening Kakashi mengerut. "Kau tidak pernah mengenalku, pun juga aku yang tidak mengenalmu. Kita ada di lingkaran yang berbeda, jadi kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Ya. Karena aku penasaran tentangmu Kakashi-_san_."

Sebuah keheningan yang lain.

"Apa Kakashi-_san_ selalu menghindari orang asing? Memilih masuk ke dalam divisi _anbu_ karena Kakashi-_san_ bisa melampiaskan seluruh luka hatimu dengan membantai seluruh musuh?"

Bola mata Kakashi melebar. Iruka bisa melihatnya, tubuh jangkung itu seolah kaku.

"Bagaimana-" Dahinya mengerut.

"Apa ada seseorang yang memberitahumu? Kurenai, Asuma, atau Guy misalnya? Atau kau mengorek informasi dari orang-orang yang tahu tentang ku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menebak. Matamu seolah menunjukkan semuanya Kakashi-_san_."

Mata Kakashi mengerjap. "Eh?"

Iruka tersenyum padanya. "Kau sangat lucu Kakashi-_san_. Mungkin aku kurang ajar karena mengatakan ini. Tapi sorot matamu selalu menunjukkan kehampaan dan keinginan mengakhiri hidup, namun kau juga ragu di saat bersamaan. Mungkin kita memiliki sedikit kesamaan, jadi bila kau tidak keberatan kita bisa pergi bersama untuk makan di ramen Ichiraku atau sekadar berjalan-jalan dan kau ceritakan bagaimana bisa dirimu menjadi sosok jenius yang sangat kuat. Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya." Iruka bahkan tak mampu menghentikan mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Kakashi diam saja, namun Iruka tak memungkiri bahwa mata kelam Kakashi tampak bingung.

"Kita bisa berbincang-bincang. Aku yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja dengan latihannya dan begitupun dengan Sakura. Kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian atau gagal karena kejadian yang telah berlalu. Atau mungkin jika kau kembali ke _anbu_, aku akan dengan senang hati menenangkanmu dari adrenalin setelah misi besar. Intinya, aku akan selalu menemanimu kalau kau tidak keberatan, Kakashi-_san_."

Iruka terus-terusan berbicara dan ia tahu bahwa mungkin saja kalimatnya akan menyinggung si surai perak.

Kenyataannya, Kakashi menarik senyum di balik maskernya, Iruka bisa melihatnya dari sebelah matanya yang menyipit.

Senyumnya mungkin tampak sama dengan senyum-senyum formalitas yang sering ia gunakan saat memberikan laporan misi. Tapi, Iruka merasa yang kali ini berbeda. Itu adalah senyum yang ingin Iruka lihat dari Hatake Kakashi meski senyuman itu tertutupi oleh maskernya.

Iruka hanya memberinya senyum yang lain dan ia harap itu cukup untuk menenangkannya.

"Ayo Kakashi-_san_, kita bisa jalan-jalan dan saling berbagi cerita sebagai permulaan." Iruka mengulurkan tangannya.

Kakashi menatapnya, bergantian dengan menatap wajah Iruka yang tersenyum cerah. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Kakashi menerima uluran itu.

Kakashi tak mau menolaknya. Ia tidak akan menolak uluran tangan orang lagi. Apa yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Obito tak akan ia ulangi.

Iruka merasa lega entah karena apa. Awalnya ia hanya penasaran dengan sosok _jonin_ pembimbing Naruto, dan juga atas permintaan Naruto untuk menemani _sensei_-nya yang selalu tampak suram.

Tapi mungkin, menemani Kakashi bukan lagi untuk memenuhi permintaan Naruto, namun karena Iruka ingin, itu saja.

**END**

* * *

A/N : Yeah! _One_-_shot_ lagi. Semoga lumayan menghibur kalian wahai pemuja KakaIru.


End file.
